Earth anchors are known which include an anchor member with an attached tie rod or cable that extends from the anchor to a location above the ground for connection to an above-the-ground structure to be supported by means of a guy wire or the like. The anchor member is driven into the ground to a predetermined depth, and then upon upward pulling or tensioning of the cable, the anchor member is drawn into a horizontal or "dead man's" anchoring position. Such anchor members commonly are in the form of a tubular or cylindrical casting having a leading end that is driven downwardly into the ground in generally vertical fashion and an upwardly curved end, which upon pulling of the tie rod, causes the anchor to move into the substantially horizontal anchoring position. Such anchors are driven into the ground by impacting the upper end of a drive rod by means of a heavy mallet or jackhammer, while the lower end of the drive rod is in engaging relation with the anchor. The anchor cable commonly is a braided metal cable or the like which is secured to the anchor by a loop that permits relative pivotal movement of the anchor during setting thereof.
Such tubular anchor members and braided anchor cables not only are relatively expensive in construction, but the anchors often are difficult to drive into the ground, particularly when they must be directed through hard frost lines during cold weather, and difficulties further arise in maintaining proper vertical orientation of the anchor when being driven deeply into the ground. Such anchors also often do not provide adequate resistance or anchoring in sandy or loose soil conditions, such as in construction zones where landscaping is being conducted. Moveover, if care is not taken when hammering the drive rod during installation of the anchor, the installer can easily injure his hands or feet. Difficulties also can arise in removing the drive rod from the ground after the anchor has been driven to a relatively deep anchoring depth.